second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Party (United States)
The Conservative Party,' '''also known as the Conservative Union (or CUP) since 2080, is one of the major contemporary political parties in the United States and its Associated states. It is positioned on the right of the American political spectrum. The party's current leader since 2153 is Nel Shen, son of former party leader Steven Shen, who served from 2133 to 2141 The Conservative Party is the chief successor to the Republican Party. Until 2028, the Republicans had been one of the two major parties of the United States, before internal divisions resulting from the administration of Donald Trump led to the party's dissolution as a coherent political entity. Several minor conservative parties attempted to gain a foothold during the 2020s, but were largely unsuccessful at winning elections under the US First Past the Post system. This is partly what led to many prominent conservatives becoming outspoken proponents to the electoral reform amendments passed in 2027, as it gave them a chance to compete against Democrats who typically won by splitting the vote. The most moderate of the right-wing parties, the Conservatives, had the greatest deal of success in the elections of 2036, having been formed from members of the more globalist factions of the Democratic and Republican Parties, who saw the return of nationalism as a dominant political force as a destabilizing threat. History 'Founding and early struggles' Founded in the Northern states in 2033 by globalization activists, entrepreneurs, ex-Democrats and ex-Republicans, the Conservative Party quickly became the principal opposition to the dominant Progress Party. The main cause was opposition to the Financial Services Act, which created new limitations on private investment and established new government run banking systems. The South-western Conservatives saw the dismantling of immigration barriers as a great evil. The first public meeting of the general "anti-immigration" movement where the name "Conservative" was suggested for a new anti-immigration party was held on February 1, 2033, at the San Mateo event center. The name was partly chosen to establish themselves as a "true conservative" brand where the Republican name had become synonymous for the worst elements of right-wing politics. The Conservatives' initial base was in the Northeast and the Southwest. With the realignment of parties and voters in the Seventh Party System, the Conservatives were never able to rise above occasional majorities in the House of Representatives, and struggled to find a way to a political majority until the election of Maya Garcia in 2040. 'Lachman revolution' The second half of the 21st century saw election of a series of Progressive Presidents, punctuated with the relatively short tenure of Reed Chen in 2060. The party struggled nationally, but from 2056 to 2066 the party controlled a coalition in the House of Representatives and were a formidable force in local politics. The Second Depression and election of Oscar Lachman in 2080 saw a party-wide revival that pushed the conservatives to national prominence, and would remain the country's dominant party until the election of 2132, closing the Eighth Party System. 'Levin and Post-Levin Era' Thang Levin's Presidency resulted in a unity ticket with the Mexican Libres Party in 2128 Presidential Election, resulting in a surprise victory for the Conservative Party. However, the victory had soon resulted in a surge in popularity of the Mexican Libres Party in the Southwestern states. This reached new heights when the MLP had gained many seats within the Southwestern United States in the midterm elections of 2130. This had caused a sharp division that resulted in a breakdown of the coalition when many prominent politicians, including those from the Conservative Party, became concerned with the growing power of the MLP in the Southwestern States. The tension between the politicians of the Mexican Libres and the politicians of other parties resulted in violence in the streets as crowds began attacking each other during rallies. President Levin sent troops to try to maintain peace within the Southwestern states resulted in backlash when police began to be seen attacking civilians that had met with harsh criticism from the media, whom many citizens had watched with mixed reactions all over the country. Coupled with the fact of denouncement of Mexico with such acts and alienation of much the country when public outcry was ignored had resulted in the secession of the southwestern United States, which would quickly became known as the United States of Aztlan. The outbreak of the Second American Civil War, which was soon followed after by the Third Mexican-American War, caused a schism to form in the party between Union Conservatives who had quietly opposed the party's alliance with the MLP, and libertarian leaning Conservatives who opposed the War and felt peaceful separation was preferable. The party would've collapsed if it were not for Steven Shen, who led the party between 2133 to 2141. Shen allied with with more conservative elements of the Union Party and once the Second Civil War grew into the Third Mexican War, Shen pushed the party to directly oppose Mexico as an aggressor against global unity, and crafted the doctrine of "New Globalism" which sought to refine old neoliberal theories on internationalism to adapt to what would eventually become the American protectorate system. These reforms to the party would make it a formidable player in Earth-Commonwealth politics. '''New Vigor' In 2148, the party had helped successfully negotiated an alliance with the Libertarian and Liberal parties, whom were growing dissatisfied with the domination of the Union Party during this era after the fracture of former President Halvidar's coalition and with their slow declination. The Libertarian party would experience a slow and steady decline that would result in the party later disbanding in 2151 with it's members flocking to the Conservative party, who would form a Conservative-Liberal coalition by 2156, and may soon pose a challenge for the United Republican Party in the 2160s during the rise of the Tenth Party System. Active Factions Shen coalition (Reformist) Traditionalist Libertarian Centrist Populist Historical Factions Alt-Right Conservative Democrat There Were Some Former Democrats that Joined The Consertative Neoconservative Neo-Stalwart Neo-Jeffersonian Union Conservative Absorbed into Reformist.Category:Political parties in the United States